


i never dreamed that i'd love somebody like you

by whosophia



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Established Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Temporary Amnesia, little appearance of the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: when Andrea wakes up after surgery, still tired and on drugs, her mind is hazy and memories vague; good thing her wife is right there, supportive and caring as ever.wait. her what?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 34
Kudos: 537





	i never dreamed that i'd love somebody like you

**Author's Note:**

> or: my take on the evergreen "person A wakes up from anesthesia, temporarily disoriented and confused and doesn't remember they're married to the hot stranger in the room"

"Andy?" A sweet, low voice calls, from some place too far away for Andrea to truly focus on it. "Andrea? Open your eyes, Sweetheart," the same kind voice requests.  
Andrea tries, then. She really does try. Her head feels heavy, her eyelids sore and there's fog all throughout her mind and body.  
But she tries.

"That's it; good girl," the other person acknowledges.  
"What-" Her throat burns and itches at the same time.  
"Thirsty?"   
Andrea quickly decides that a simple nod will do, rather than attempt speaking, again.

While the stranger busies herself with filling a small cup with ice chips from a bucket, Andy takes some time to asses the situation.  
Evidently, even to her hazy brain, she's currently in a hospital; which one, specifically, she couldn't say. Outside the big windows there's sun shining but the view is far from descriptive -plain walls and more windows. Is she even in New York City, still?  
The unfamiliar voice belongs to a short, dark haired woman dressed in what Andrea assumes being the nursing staff uniform and that's about it.

When the girl approaches the bed, holding the cup, Andrea eagerly and gratefully accepts the refreshing treat. "I'm Linh, by the way. We've met before but I doubt you remember that, right now," the nurse tells her.  
Linh looks young, definitely youger than Andrea herself; her figure is slender and graceful, she has dark hair tied up in ponytail and kind almond shaped eyes.  
"I'm afraid I do not, indeed."   
"It's perfectly fine," the young woman chuckles, "you've no idea how many times I've gone through this exact same conversation, before."  
"Still," Andy replies, "a pleasure to meet you."  
"Same here. Even though I'd prefer it had happened under different circumstances."

Finally, Andrea decides to ask about said circumstances and learns she had been admitted into Presbyterian to undergo a simple appendectomy which went wonderfully with no complications whatsoever. At least, that's a reassuring news.

Nurse and patient are busy chatting, one from the comfortable bed, the other leaning against the footboard, when the door cracks open, slowly and carefully. A head pokes from the gap, eyes roaming the small space, before fully entering the room.

Andrea has never been more grateful to already be in a hospital bed because she is sure she's a step away from having a heart attack.   
Or, more likely, she has had one already and this is what heaven looks like, after all.  
Long, pinstriped clad legs for days, red pumps, a white blouse that leaves very little to the imagination without resulting inappropriate. The hair, though -almost silver looking, stylishly coiffed but for the curly lock falling over bright, inquisitive, _mesmerizing_ blue eyes.

Yep. She _must_ be dead.

"Oh, you're awake," the woman says, in lieu of the apology Andy was expecting -because she must have stepped into the wrong room. "Linh."  
"Miranda." The girl greets, offering a polite smile.  
"Andrea," this Miranda woman continues, eyes now focused on Andy -who's currently about to have that aforementioned heart attack because the way this lady pronounced her name is just as unique and beautiful as she appears to be-, "how are you feeling?"  
The older woman swiftly reaches the bed in a few long strides, gracefully perching herself on the end of it.  
"I- you-" Andy stutters, confused and lightheaded.   
_Who is this woman?_

"Andrea?"  
Bewildered, still, Andrea finds herself unable to put any thought into actual words.  
"What is going on? Is she okay?" Miranda hurriedly asks, evidently concerned.  
"Yes, Miranda," Linh replies, gently, placing a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder, "she's just a little out of sort because the anesthesia hasn't fully worn off yet and she's also been given pain medications."

Linh Nguyen had heard stories about Miranda Priestly, since moving to the city for her residency; stories about the Devil in Prada, the Ice Queen, the heartless bitch and ruthless Editor. And yet, here Miranda is. Just a small, scared, completely enamored woman. Yes, she's wearing more dollars than the nurse probably makes in half a year and her person oozes power and confidence but the girl knows better, now, after spending several hours around the Priestlys.

Andrea is about to finally formulate a coherent sentence -or so she thinks, anyway- when the door opens once again and a short, blonde haired woman steps in. She's wearing a lab coat which, supposedly, means she's one of the doctors.

"I've been paged you had woken up," the woman says, smiling, "hello, Andrea. Mrs Priestly."   
"Elise." Miranda greets, nodding. "Let's not get formal here. Miranda will do."  
_Miranda Priestly_. That must be her name, then.  
Fitting.  
Beautiful.

"Andrea, I am Dr. Elise Goldberg and I've performed the appendectomy on you."  
"Pleasure to meet you," Andrea giggles, "again."  
"Oh my, my. I see the drugs are indeed working," Elise says, amused. "Do you remember what day is it?"  
"Unless I've been in here longer than I think," she replies, after a moment, "February sixteenth, 2016."  
"Very well," the surgeon smiles, looking down at the chart in her hands. "Now, can you tell me your full name, please."  
Andy's about to answer when Miranda's voice is the one to fill the room. "Is there something wrong? Why the interrogation?"  
"Just normal procedure, Miranda." The doctor reassures, knowing well how protective of the younger woman Miranda is.   
Elise and Miranda had met way back, during their Columbia days, and had formed a long lasting bond which only grew stronger when the former had officially become the Priestlys' trusted physician.  
"Well?" The blonde questions, again.  
With no hesitation, "Andrea Margareth Sachs."

In the five seconds following the answer, many things happen which leave Andrea even more confused, breathless and on the verge of that infamous heart attack.

Miranda's stretches her arm to tightly hold Andy's ankle, thumb stroking the spot where she very well knows Andrea's birthmark is. Her gaze is suddenly clouded, teeth biting down on the thin, soft looking lower lip.  
"Priestly, Dear."  
"Wh- what?"  
Feeling the shift in the atmosphere, Dr Goldberg rushes to reassure all the involved parts. "Miranda, please, don't fret. This kind of confusion is perfectly normal, considering the anesthesia and drugs your wife's under."  
"I do not fret." Miranda scoffs.   
Simultaneously, Andrea's head whips up to yelp, " _wife_?!"

From her spot near the window, Linh cannot refrain from chuckling in amusement. "Oh, this is gonna be good."  
"Elise, may I please have a word?" Miranda requests, standing from the hospital bed on unsteady legs.

Once the two older women steps just outside the room, leaving the door open, Andrea turns to the nurse who's currently pouring more ice chips from the bucket, trying and failing to contain a grin.  
"Linh, what the fuck is going on here? Is this one of those pranks shows?"  
"Oh, Andy," she replies, shaking her head as she pats the patient's calf, "I assure you that the appendectomy was very much real."  
"Priestly? _Wife_?!"

"Seven years and counting." Miranda's voice confirms, her upper half appearing through the doorframe with an extended arm to show the adorned ring finger.  
And then, honest to god, she winks. At her.   
"Well, there you go." Linh chuckles.  
"I-" Andrea's hazy mind cannot really grasp the concept. "I married her. _Her_?"

Walking back into the room, heels clacking on the linoleum floor, Miranda Priestly stops next to Andy's bed. "You've never seemed to complain during the past nine years."   
Her tone could be misunderstood for harsh or hurt but for the glint in those deep blue eyes.  
"I married you?"  
"That Cartier says so."  
And there it is. Elegant, thin white gold band topped with a small sapphire, surrounded by two smaller, lighter blue in color, gems.  
Simply put, gorgeous.  
"Wow."  
"Indeed."

"So you married _me_?"  
"Well, yes."  
Stunned, Andy keeps glancing from her own hand to Miranda's where an equally beautiful piece of jewelry is (this one is white gold, as well, but adorned with three shiny diamonds); back and forth.  
"Seriously, _me_?"  
"Technically, it was I, to propose."

The affection and devotion clearly visible in Miranda's eyes, the soothing circles her hand draws on Andy's calf, the tiny smile blooming every time she purely glances at her wife -Andrea knows, deep down to her core, she _knows_ this is the love of her life. Damned be the foggy memories; she cannot wait to remember it all.

"Andrea," Dr Goldberg interrupts the two lovers, "everything seems proceeding as expected. The surgery you went through was a routine one which doesn't necessarily require any longer stay."  
"Alright." The woman nods, eager to leave the aseptic walls of this room.  
"Granted, you are on forced bed rest for the next five days; after that, you can start moving around some."  
"I will make sure she doesn't exhaust herself."  
Elise continues with the list, mostly directing her attention to Miranda once it becomes clear that Andrea is way too out of sort to remember any of it, later on.

"Andrea," the doctor says, after a few minutes of instructions, "please, take it easy."  
"I will, Doctor. Thanks a lot for everything you've done."  
Farewells are cut short by a chirping pager. "Sorry, everyone, duty calls," Elise offers, apologetic. "Tell the girls I said hello and that Rachel cannot wait to have them over, on Friday."  
"Yes." Miranda acknowledges. "Take care, Elise."

Once Dr Goldberg leaves the room, a second nurse appears with the discharge papers. Miranda makes quick work of filling them in, no hesitation nor question for Andrea. Which, well, is understandable and expected, if they have been together for so many years.  
Still.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Andrea sits up in the bed, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Holy shit!"  
"And-" Linh starts saying, approaching the woman from her closer position.  
"You are _my wife_!"  
Chuckling, Miranda shakes her head, lovingly. "I thought we had established that. Are we gonna have this conversation over and over again, today?"  
"You are so beautiful."  
"We may keep having this conversation, if this is where it leads."  
"Like, _how_?!" Andrea asks, stunned. "How can you look, well, like that," she says, waving her hand up and down, gesturing in her direction, "and be my wife?"  
"Healthy organic food, pilates, Guerlain, two very active children and a wife i dearly love to keep me on my toes."  
"Children?"  
"Oh, sweet lord," Miranda sighs. "The Twins are gonna have a kick out of this situation."  
" _Twins_?!"

Swiftly jotting down the last of the signatures, the older woman waves the nurse away before requesting for Linh to help Andrea packs up while she makes a few calls.   
"Stephanie, clear out the next three days and tell Emily that she'll have to do the run-through. I don't care what-" Miranda is already giving orders before she's even out the door.  
The familiarity of it all is what really strikes Andy.

"Holy shit, my wife is hot."  
  


Later that night, the four Priestlys are comfortably reunited in the main living room, a movie playing in background that nobody is really paying attention to.  
"So, let me get this straight," Cassidy giggles, from her spot on the floor, "Ma didn't recognize you?"  
"Like, at all?" Caroline adds, laughing loudly.  
"This one here," Miranda says, softly kissing Andrea's temple, "was so flustered and astonished that it took quite a while to convince her we were, in fact, together."  
This time, the girls don't even attempt to restrain cackling at their mother's expense.  
"Hey," Andy argues, lightly smacking the Twins' shoulders, "not my fault I've married such a hot woman. I was a complete mess when we first met and she's only gotten prettier, ever since."  
"Ma, please," Caroline groans, "never say that again."  
"What? That I believe your mom is a goddess?"  
Covering her ears, Cassidy pleads, "Mom, do something."  
"No no," Miranda smirks, "I like where this is going."

Hours later, the two lovers are laying in bed, as close as possible mindful of Andrea's condition.  
"I think I fell in love with you all over again, in that room." Andy whispers, placing a soft kiss on her wife's palm.  
"Oh, my Andrea." Miranda murmurs, tightening her hold on the younger woman's waist. "I promise I'll give you reasons to fall a bit more, every day."  
"Forever won't nearly be long enough, Mrs Priestly."

**Author's Note:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


End file.
